Subject Device
All the Test Subjects in the facility wear a personal device; these devices have varying uses and purposes, but they are generally used to track the wearer's status, inventory and designation. They also seem to maintain a wireless connection to facility servers, allowing the reception of commands and the broadcasting of collected data and current position within the facility. 'Standard Wrist Device' The standard and most common type of device is a device that takes up most of the wearer's forearm, and appears to be permanently attached to the subject's forearm; or at least not easily removed. The device appears to have a sleek design with something similar to a touch-screen interface and the display can flip to match whatever is closest to vertical for the device's current physical orientation. The outside displays the test subject's codename with a background colour matching their current sex, and can be changed to display the user's statistics or current inventory. The inside defaults to a gender symbol and representative breed indicator on a black background. It is equipped on the majority of Test Subjects and Staff. It was first seen equipped on TS1. Standard Device known functions; *Position tracking *Command reception *Personal statistic monitoring *Personal inventory management 'Watch Device' Another type of modern wrist device is the Watch Device. These appear to be significantly less common, almost certainly due to their ability to be easily removed, including by the subject's own volition. It is also of significantly reduced size, resembling its namesake; a watch. Specifics of the interface or how its reduced size affects its use or functionality has not yet been shown. The first (and currently only) subject seen to be equipped with a Watch Device is TS-BLZ. Watch Device known functions; *Removable Presumably, it also shares functions with the standard subject wrist device. 'Glove Device' A device with the electronic components within a relatively narrow band and fitted to a glove, which the user wears on their hand. Device functions are not yet known, however its nature as a glove means it may be unique in that it cannot be used for either limb; only the hand the glove is meant for. This may mean that this device is limited to higher-level personnel, but there is currently nothing to confirm this. The first people to be seen equipped with this device are SA-A and SA-B. 'Old Device' An old and significantly less elegant appearing wrist device, apparently a very old model. Unlike other devices, its frame is more obviously exposed steel, with a recessed back-lit display screen and a number of physical buttons. The device is attached to the subjects forearm via a pair of straps. Presumably it functions similarly to the newer and sleeker devices worn by modern test subjects but as the only example, worn by ETLUC, has a cracked screen and therefore cannot display any information, the vast majority of its functions cannot be known at this time. Reportedly, ETLUC's device periodically sends out a ping attempting to connect to the "E.D.E.N. database", but it is unsuccessful. Whether this means the device is simply out of range or the database has been decommissioned or destroyed entirely is not known, but considering the device's age the latter two events seem to be the most likely. The old device bears a slight resemblance to the Pip-Boy 3000 as seen in the Fallout universe. 'Choker Device' Unlike the above devices, the Choker device is attached around the subjct's neck, similar to a collar. Its applications are unknown, but does not seem to provide many benefits to the wearer due to its position on the wearer's neck. It seems likely that its functions are limited to position tracking and command reception, with the ability to send out the wearer's current inventory and condition without allowing the wearer themselves to check. Currently the only known wearer of a Choker device is C-AT. The purpose of the choker device seems to be to ensure that corrupted subjects can be tracked without having the device be easily removed or damaged. It may also serve a similar function for other more unruly individuals.